Know Your Stars: Yu Gi Oh! Style
by Twilight Feather
Summary: Let’s just say... the gang finds more about themselves on the stage... more then they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

Know Your Stars: Yu-Gi-Oh Style  
  
By mokubasangel100  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hello there! I decided on this idea when I was watching All That one night and thought it would be funny if I did it Yu-Gi-Oh style! I am planning on making one Inu Yasha style but that will be on my other account "Millennium Princess" and it wont be up until next weekend or so! So just enjoy what I have here. :) Onto the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or All That. I only own this idea so no taking it! Unless you all ready have one all ready but I never saw one like this before……  
  
Chapter 1: Know Your Stars Staring Tristan Taylor  
  
"Know your star…Know your star…Know your star…Know your star…"a voice said repeatedly on the stage. Tristan Taylor sat there, looking proud and sure of himself. But after what he will hear today, he sure won't be proud of himself for very long.  
  
"Tristan Taylor's…favorite snack is…bananas…"the voice said.  
  
Tristan sprang up out of the chair he was in. "I may have been a monkey in Noah's VR world, but I do not like bananas!"he sat back down, thinking he had set the person straight, but he kept on talking about Tristan.  
  
"Tristan Taylor…is gay,"the voice said.  
  
Tristan sprang up out of his chair again. "I am NOT gay! I love Serenity, Joey's sister! Hey! Hello? Is anyone else hearing this?"  
  
"Tristan Taylor…keeps his clothes in the freezer…"  
  
"All right, that is it! I've had it! Now people know all these lies about me that aren't even true!"Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Now you know, Tristan Taylor…"  
  
"No, they don't!"he exclaimed. "The people think I'm gay! I'm in love with Serenity! A GIRL! GIRL I SAY!"  
  
"Sure, gay guy…"  
  
"All right, where are you?! Come down here and put up a fight!"  
  
"Go on and eat your bananas…"  
  
"THAT'S IT! I AM OUT OF HERE! NOW!"he stormed off the stage.  
  
"That's right, go to the bananas, monkey boy…"  
  
Tristan yelled and stormed off.  
  
How did you like that? I used Tristan first 'cause I had a good idea! Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? If you did, please review and give me suggestions for what the guy should say next, because next I am doing Téa! Téa haters, this is the next stop for you! ;) Throw all of your best suggestions for me in a review on what I should say about Téa! :D ARIGATOU!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
mokubasangel100 


	2. Chapter 2

Know Your Stars: Yu-Gi-Oh! Style  
  
Written at exactly: 12:05 AM 12/8/04  
  
Kohaku: Hey there guys! Chapter 2! Tea haters, this is the spot for you! And thanks Yami-loverOB1 for your suggestion and for being the first reviewer. :) Arigato to all other reviewers as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON''T OWN!! IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE ..........  
  
Chapter 2: Staring Téa Gardner  
  
Téa Gardner sat in the seat that was on the stage, smiling. But…she won't be smiling for too long.  
  
"Know your star…Know your star…Know your star…"the strange voice said.  
  
'This was the guy that Tristan said was nuts. I bet it was just to tease him…'  
  
"Téa Gardner, stuffs her shirt with peanut butter."  
  
Téa shot out of her chair. "I do not! I hate peanut butter! It's disguting! Why would I put it down my shirt?!"Téa yelled.  
  
She sat back down, thinking she had gotten him straight…  
  
"Téa Gardner, is wildly in love with a pig named George."  
  
"I DO NOT LOVE A PIG!!!!!!!! MAN YOU ARE CRAZY!!!!! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!!!!!!!!"Téa yelled.  
  
"I'm your mother."  
  
"NO YOU AREN'T!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!!!!! YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You come up here, dear…"  
  
"There is NO WAY I'm going up there to see YOU!"  
  
"Téa, are you all right?"Yugi asked, peeking out the curtains.  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi!"Téa said happily, waving at him.  
  
"…ok…"he left.  
  
"Why don't you come up here and see your mother?"the voice asked.  
  
"I WILL NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!!!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"Téa sat back down in the chair in frustration.  
  
"Téa Gardner…..keeps her undergarmets in the freezer…"  
  
"DO NOT!!!!!"Téa yelled.  
  
Back stage, Yugi, Tristan and Joey stood there.  
  
"Guys, I think Téa has gone mental on us!"Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no, it looks like we wont be able to have a funeral for you either!"Tristan exclaimed, looking pathetically horrified.  
  
The others shook their heads.  
  
"I don't hear or see who Téa is talkin' to guys. Do you?"Joey asked.  
  
"No I don't but I bet it's the same guy that so-called 'interviewd me' last chapter,"Tristan said.  
  
"You might be right…"  
  
"Téa Gardner…sleeps in her garage…"  
  
"I do not! I sleep in a bedroom! BEDROOM! B-E-D-R-O-O-M! BEDROOM!"  
  
"Now you know Téa Gardner…"  
  
"No they don't! They don't know a thing about me! You're not my mother! I do not stuff peanut butter into my shirt… I DONT PUT MY UNDERGARMETS IN THE FREEZER, I DO NOT SLEEP IN THE GARAGE!!!!!, AND I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH A PIG NAMED GEORGE!!!!"  
  
"Sure, Pig lover…"  
  
Téa yelled and stormed off the stage.  
  
Tenshi: How did you like that now? I only used Yami-loverOB1's suggestion because she was the only one that reviewed! XD I had to use my own ideas ... please review ... and give suggestions cause next chapter is Joey Wheeler!  
  
Joey: Those insults better not be to harsh… ::death glares at reviewers::  
  
Reviewers: ::back away in fear::  
  
Tenshi: Joey don't scare them away!  
  
Joey: o.O; What did I do?  
  
Tenshi: --; Anyway, review responses!  
  
To Yami-loverOB1:  
  
Tenshi: I used your idea! :) Was it to your liking? Please continue to review! Here is chapter 2!  
  
Bakura: You rhymed.  
  
Tenshi: If I rhyme again, hit me.  
  
Bakura: (smirk) Okay.  
  
To Ocellated-Stingray:  
  
Tenshi: Arigatou.  
  
Malik: You are making her jealous by the minute… you should not have said that you were going to see the Yu-Gi-Oh movie in your review… you had better leave now… (holds her back)  
  
Ocellated-Stingray: (runs)  
  
Tenshi: Malik, why did you do that?!  
  
Malik: I don't want you beating the crap out of the reviewers!  
  
Marik: He has a point…  
  
Tenshi: Who else is siding with him? (points to Marik)  
  
Kikyo: I won't. (walks over to Tenshi)  
  
Tenshi: Finally! Thank you, Kikyo! (hugs)… (looks at reviewers) I LIKE KIKYO!!!!!!  
  
Reviewers: …  
  
Tenshi and Kikyo: …EW! NOT IN THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Wench.  
  
Kikyo: o.O;  
  
Malik: (snicker)  
  
Marik: (hits him)  
  
Malik: What did you do that for, Marik?  
  
Marik: For being an idiot.  
  
Malik: Ok.  
  
Tenshi: -.-;;;; I'll never understand you two. Come on, Kikyo. Let's go somewhere where there is peace and quiet. You two are in charge, and by the time I get back, I want nothing DESTROYED!! (glare of death at Marik)  
  
Marik: (rolls eyes) Yes, your highness.  
  
Malik: I will be sure to keep him away from anything highly dangerous, sister.  
  
Tenshi: Thank you, Malik. (ruffles his hair) Atleast you're someone I can count on.  
  
Marik: Well… most times. (gets hit with a frying pan) Ow! (rubs head)  
  
Tenshi and Kikyo: Review please!(leave)  
  
Malik: What do you want to do now that they're gone?  
  
Marik: PARTY!  
  
Malik: Ahem… (glares)  
  
Marik: Oh, fine.  
  
Malik: You can expect to see us next chapter as well! You get to insult… Drum roll please!  
  
Jakken: (drum rolls)  
  
Malik: Joey Wheeler!  
  
Seto: (smirk)  
  
Joey: HEY!!! (turns to look at the reviewers) Don't make it too hard on me ok? Cause I just might have to hurt ya. ;)  
  
Malik and Marik: Bye! 


End file.
